In a printer provided with a paper magazine, the magazine is often arranged above the printer. A sheet of paper from the magazine must be conveyed a comparatively long distance before it has reached a position where printing starts in the printer. There is utilized for the conveyance a friction drive means arranged between the magazine and the start-of-print position, and said friction drive means may obtain advancing assistance from a friction drive means arranged in the magazine. Aligning the sheet, i.e. adjusting it so that its side edges run parallel to the advancing direction of the sheet, often takes place in conjunction with the entrance of the sheet into the machine against drive and back-up rolls situated in the upper part of the machine. When the printing start position is considerably further down in the machine, it may occur, in spite of the alignment, that the sheet becomes somewhat askew due to uneven advancing when it has arrived at said position. In order to avoid such skewing of the sheet or at least minimize it, alignment should take place as close to the printing position as possible.